spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
假社会主义
假社会主义 '''is the third episode of ''The Algae's Always Greener. ''The previous episode was "A New Socialist Day!" and the next one is to be announced. Characters * SpongeBob * Squidward * Chairman Plankton * Squilliam * Sandy * Jesus Sandal * Doctor * Fred Rechid * numerous other fish Plot Squilliam and Squidward fight in a naval battle. Meanwhile, the first session of congress is taking place. Transcript Before the episode began, a blank screen with three anchovies carrying the portrait of Plankton with a suit appears. “Are you ready socially awkward teenagers...I mean, children?,” the portrait came to life and asked. “Aye-aye, honorable chairman,” the teens responded “Now, let’s not try to rip-off SpongeBob in China. Are you ready again?,” he corrected. “Aye-aye!” “OOOOOOOO–” the portrait violently coughed, and continued, “OOOOOOHHHHHHHH” “You know what, let’s just skip the theme, this will be our intro,” SpongeBob said offstage “Aye-aye, grand minister of the interior!,” the kids responded. Bubbles started covering the screen… ''NEW KELP CITY'' “Nah, I’d rather keep my baby boy...or girl...or bisexual, I name the organism ‘Tanner Renigald Sandal,” Sandy replied to the Doctor. “KKK, then,” the Doctor nodded, “now pay me $300 for the visit, free healthcare wasn’t legalised yet.” ''THE B.N.S. BETTER'' “It all leaves up to this, Squidward!,” Squilliam snarled as he pointed a rifle towards his enemies’ heart. “That’s Prime Minister to you!,” Squidward retorted and picked up the same gun. Almost immediately, shot from both sides rang out so quickly and loudly until Squilliam was shot and unresponsive. “Help me, SpongeBob,” Squidward said as he was trying to throw him overboard. Together, they threw him and burned the imperial flags on the ship. “Now let’s set sail and ensure that everyone in the republic knows we are ones!,” SpongeBob shouted out and taking control of the ship. “Wait a minute, if you don’t even have a boating license, how can you drive a ship-,” Squidward was interrupted by a radical turn on the ship. Hard to starboard!,” he shouted but SpongeBob was too distracted trying to control the situation, and eventually flipped the whole vessel. “Tartar sauce,” Squid murmured while being stuck in the debris. ''PARLIAMENT'' “The first royal...I mean, republican assembly is now in session!,” a squire shouted as a group of fish, Jesus Sandal, Plankton, and Sandy Cheeks crowded into the parliament court. “So, this is what democracy is…,” Plankton said in such a low tone as he was trying to prevent himself from falling asleep. “I always thought this was a socialist country,” Sandy murmured to a congressman. “Yeah, a DEMOCRATIC socialist one, you know, like Bernie Sanders and Denmark,” the fish replied. As the group were chatting, Jesus Sandal screamed out “Now please! I have an announcement to make. Sandy and I had some real good…,” the group was staring at him,“well anyways, she is pregnant with my future son/daughter/bisexual person”. Sandy blushed. Everyone started murmuring. “Um...that’s illegal at the moment since you’re not married,” Fred Rechid asked from the back of the room. “I take...care...of that,” Plankton tiredly replied. “And homosexuality,” Fred asked. “Yes…,” Plankton responded. “And religious tolerance,” he called out. “Oka-,” and was interrupted by him again when Plankton snapped. “OKAY FOR NEPTUNE’S SAKE!” he shrieked and threw a brick at Fred’s leg with incredible aim. “MY LEG!!!,” he cried out in pain. “And I’ll also create a free healthcare system paid by that fool Krabs’ moneeeey,” he yawned and completely dozed off. “So anyways,” I’ll make Squidward as interim prime minister as I will take paternity and Sandy will take maternity leave...although that also isn’t legalized, hmmm…,” he reported, “any new stuff to discuss?,” he asked. Silence came. “Okay squire, you can do your thing,” Jesus said as he was kissing Sandy and they were departing. “The first republican congress is now terminated!,” the Squire shouted, and everyone including Fred in a wheelchair exited the court, except for Plankton, who was sleeping and drooling on his desk. ''ON THE SHIPWRECKED B.N.S. BETTER''''' Squidward was solemn, looking at the sea...when...there was...land! “Oh yes,” he gleefully squealed when he darted out of the rubble and ran fast...faster than the speed of sound...until the sand became grass. He started running around in circles until he fell head-first when he stepped on a pebble. The camera zoomed out Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Upcoming Category:The Algae's Always Greener Category:Percyblu